


Consolation

by wings128



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, F/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment of introspection becomes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

Jay leaned her forearms on the cool solidity of the railing and gazed unseeingly out over the city. Lights and traffic below oblivious to the stunned chaos in her mind, or the quiet confusion of her heart. 

A breeze tugged, playful in dark red tresses and hem of purple silk. The excited bustle of the overcrowded conference room had become too much. She’d sought escape. A blessed moment of calm and solitude to regain her centre before returning. 

It’d been three days. Three days lost to the conflict of memory and blatant reality. He hadn’t been a great father, or even a good one. Their relationship diminished by decades of neglect. And yet here she was; thinking nothing - feeling even less. For a man gone; returned to ash without her knowledge, at the whim of a woman she’d met only once.

That was it. The choice taken before she knew there was one to be had. A single tear broke, slid over the curve of her cheek. 

‘The wind,’ she decreed and lifted her chin, eyes closed to the half-moon’s silvery glow.

She sensed his arrival on the air, in the way her skin shivered at his warmth, but kept her eyes closed. Eyelashes a deep sweep across pale cheeks. 

“Crowded inside.” He murmured. “Could do with a moment m’self.”

He nudged into her shoulder with a silent _c’mon spill y’know y’wanna_ vibe, and Jay couldn’t help the small smile that tugged her lips. She should be swooning at his side. Probably would’ve been, had she been in her own headspace. They’d been seeing each other all day in passing, in the green room, and he was so easy to be around; the ideal distraction. A friend. She nudged him back but didn’t look at him, and silence reigned. Comfortable and safe.

Time twisted and lengthened, filtered out all but the hum in her ears. Before she’d even thought them, words flowed, tumbled forth - unstoppable and cathartic. The relationship they’d never had, the contact near the end, his dredging of the past to wound and scar. 

Jay felt the warmth of a splayed palm slide soothingly across her back, thumb brushing the bumps of her spine in passing, making her shiver as Jared tugged her close.

“They suck at being dads but they’re still our fathers.” Sam ducked his head down close, his breath warm against her cheek. “I get it, Jay.”

Jay let her forehead fall into his chest and nodded against his collarbone; breathed in the scent of Jared’s aftershave and shivered happily at the sound of her own name in his character’s voice. 

“Why Sam?” She whispered shyly into white custom-made cotton.

“Seemed like you both have something in common.” Jared's dimples peeked out when Jay looked up, suddenly very aware of his arms tight around her, of the thumb slowly stroking the exposed skin of her lower back.

“Good choice,” Jay murmured, cheeks flaming as she tried to pull back. “Been letting the Winchester Brothers distract me more than usual this past week.” 

"That so?" Jared teased. His chuckle scorched the cool air as he pulled his phone from the hip pocket of his tux pants and thumbed a text, before pocketing it again. “I’m guessin’ you could use some of that distraction now, Jay.”

Jay tried to hide the way she bore down on an urgent throb as Sam moved in and kissed her. Soft. Tentative. And utterly thrilling.

~*~

Jensen was caught up in a small group of both fans and execs for a small independent film company he couldn't remember the name of, when his phone vibrated against his pec. With a polite smile and a nod, he excused himself to dig into his jacket pocket. 

‘It'd be Jared. It was always Jared.’

_“West corner exit, bring Dean.”_

Jensen looked up, located the door Jared meant, and headed across the brightly-lit conference room; weaving through the clusters of evening-dressed attendees with a purpose that was all Dean.

The door Jared had directed him to was closed, but it must be ok, since Jared was obviously out there. Jensen gestured his intention to Cliff and stepped out into blessedly cool night air, shoulders flexing uncomfortably. 

Dean hated wearing monkey suits.

~*~

Through the dizzying heat of Sam's mouth on hers, his long fingers tangled loosely in her hair, and the way her breasts are crushed against his hard chest, Jay heard the door close. Loud and shocking as a shotgun blast, it echoed off the private bubble she and Jared were in.

"Hey'ya Sammy," Dean greeted, cocky as ever. "Got somethin' you wanna share?"

Jared broke their kiss, but it was definitely Sam who ducked in close, embarrassed at being caught by his big brother. And Sam’s arms that tightened around Jay, as if reassuring them both.

“Dean,” Sam grinned, his embarrassment lost to amusement and heat as he turned Jay to meet his brother. “This is Jay, she just lost her father a few days ago.” 

Jay felt the heat of those green green eyes on her, felt them roving freely, noting where Sam touched her, and where he didn't. Watched, caught in their trance as Dean closed the space between them, probably without realising he’d done it. 

“Sammy lookin’ after you, Jay?” 

And fuck if Jay could do anything but lean back into Sam’s strong arms. She couldn’t help the whimper that fell free when Sam slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, and exposed her full breasts to the chill night air. Huge hands cupping and squeezing heat into her flesh, nipples hard in Sam’s palms. 

“Damn, baby.” Dean whispered, breath grazing her lips as his own hands replaced Sam’s; pulled on her nipples to capture Jay’s moan in a kiss drenched with want. 

Jay felt Sam’s hands catch and slide on the silk at her hips; felt cool air and the burn of exploring fingertips on her bare thighs. Felt her hips roll up into the hard line of Dean’s cock as the brothers held her tight between them. 

“Dean!” Jay gasped on her first breath, barely had time to gather a second before Dean stole that from her too. Kissed away her will to think, left only need, and want, and the addictive oblivion of his mouth.

Sam chuckled into the dip of Jay’s neck and laid a trail of sucking kisses our along her shoulder as his fingers filled her slick channel. Delved deep and stroked, pinched hard on her clit. “Oh! Saaaam!”

Jay shuddered, slumped in the strong arm around her waist as her legs shook in pleasure. Her fingers tugging in Dean’s hair to hold his mouth, right there! Suckling at her teat while his fingers joined his brother’s inside her, insistent rhythm starting another climb before the first had ceased.

“What d’you want, Jay?” Sam whispered, harsh demand thick with urgent arousal. “Tell us ‘n’ it’s yours.”

Jay opened her eyes, looked straight into a gaze blown wide with hunger and moaned embarrassingly loud. She wanted. She wanted it all! But where to start?

“Your mouth,” Jay croaked, felt heat in her cheeks, “fuck me with your tongue Dean. Make me come.”

“Jesus!” Sam groaned. Jay wriggled in his arms as he squeezed her gorgeous tits and felt her thrust them further into his palms. He was suckling on her bottom lip when he heard Dean groan hungrily, his brother yanking his bow tie and top button free.

“Lesson number one, Sammy. Always give the lady what she wants.”


End file.
